I'm the singing archange Gabriel
by La nuit s'est eteinte
Summary: L'archange Gabriel publie une cover d'un classique de la chanson humaine sur YouTube Warning : c'est une crack fic. Vraiment. Cherchez pas le moindre intérêt à cette fic car il n'y en a pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai écrit ça. C'est la première fois que je réussi à faire une fic de plus de 1000 mots et c'est ça. Pourquoi oh monde cruel ? Tout ça est parti de Twitter.


Un bureau beaucoup trop bien rangé pour que ça soit net, Paradis :

Gabriel était satisfait. Carrément fier de lui en fait. La lumière blanche de l'éternel soleil du paradis se déversait par la fenêtre parfaitement propre de son bureau pour s'échouer sur son sourire de mâle blanc avec trop de pouvoir. Mais si l'astre le regardait (qui ne le ferait pas ? Il était l'archange fucking Gabriel après tout) lui ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Non, ses yeux se trouvaient fixés sur l'ordinateur en face de lui, une vidéo en train de s'uploader à l'écran. Les humains sont si facile à duper, pensa-t-il, voilà qui va m'apporter un peu de célébrité sur terre. Il avait hâte d'observer les larmes d'émotion couler sur leur stupides visages tandis qu'ils écouteraient son angélique reprise de ce classique de la chanson humaine. Seul point noir au tableau pour l'instant : le commentaire affiché sur l'écran alors même que la vidéo n'était pas encore postée.

Dieu : Il faut qu'on parle

Il secoua la tête et se ressaisi, aucune raison de s'inquiéter, elle voulait sûrement l'engager dans la chorale céleste qu'elle venait probablement à l'instant de créer à l'écoute de son sublime chant. Évidemment. Ça ne pouvait être que ça.

Une librairie délicieusement en bordel, Soho

Crowley franchit les portes en trombe, sans prévenir, les claqua dramatiquement et s'effondra dans un soupir sur le canapé. La routine en somme. Pas un bruit dans la librairie, Aziraphale devait être en train lire un livre, ou de ranger ses livres, ou de jouer à la dinette avec ses livres, en tout cas de faire quelque-chose avec ses livres ce qui premièrement n'était pas intéressant, deuxièmement voulait dire qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il le dérange. Crowley avait beau être un démon il ne tenait pas à affronter le couroux d'un lecteur interrompu. Trop dangeureux.

Il poussa donc un très long et fort soupir (il ne fallait quand même pas trop lui en demander) et sorti son portable en quête d'occupation. Réfléchissons... Twitter ? Le drama entre Gabriel et Beelzebub s'était résolu par un bloquage mutuel, plus rien d'intéressant sur le réseau social de son invention donc. Facebook ? Pitié. Candy crush saga ? Mais qu'est ce que faisait encore cette application sur son portable ? Il avait bien trop d'honneur pour y jouer (note de l'autrice : en réalité il était au niveau 540 c'était cependant une information ultra confidentielle, merci).

Il finit par opter pour YouTube et failli crier de stupeur. Sur la page d'acceuil, en dessous d'une vignette arborant fièrement le visage de cette ordure de Gabriel s'etalait le titre " Acoustic Cover - La digue du cul ". Ça allait lui faire saigner du sang, mais mon di-... Lucifer qu'il allait écouter ça ! Toujours un plaisir de voir cette fiente se ridiculiser.

En effet. C'était atroce. Un cauchemars. Il en serait hanté à vie, c'était certain. Crowley était en train de laisser son plus beau pouce rouge et descendait dans la section commentaire afin de cracher son dégoût quand...

Aziraphale : je ne connaissais pas ce genre de musique humaine. Je pense n'avoir malheureusement pas les capacités pour l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Bonne continuation.

Son ange était tellement innocent. Et Gabriel n'avait même pas aimé son commentaire. Il lui répondit (Crowley4004 : cherche pas mon ange, c'est juste RÉPUGNANT (à cause de ta sale tête Gabriel)) avant de filer dans la remise, soudainement alarmé par le silence qu'il avait probablement mal interprété il y avait quelques minutes.

Il y trouva Aziraphale, complètement prostré sur sa chaise, le regard dans le vide, perdu. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes. Ce dernier gémi :

"Pourquoi diab-.. pourquoi m'a-t-il envoyé ça ? Je n'avais même pas de quoi regarder cette, comment dit-on, cover ? il a pris la peine de glisser une tablette ouverte dessus dans la boîte de pâtisserie que j'avais commandé... Son visage se tordi en une moue affligée, pleine d'horreur

\- Tout va bien se passer mon ange, tu m'entends ? Nous pouvons faire face ! Tout cela prendra probablement des millénaires à s'effacer de nos mémoires mais nous vaincrons !"

Et il prit Aziraphale dans ses bras en sanglotant, les bribes d'images et de sons qui flottaient dans son cerveau décidément trop horribles, même pour un démon. Au fond de sa poche son portable vibra : "une chaîne humaine de covers de chansons humaines" a aimé votre commentaire.

Le même bureau, toujours trop bien rangé pour que ça soit net, toujours au Paradis :

Gabriel se frottait les mains de satisfaction (mettre miraculeusement sa reprise en numéro 1 des tendances de tous les pays, quelle merveilleuse idée, il était décidemment le plus intelligent) quand il reçu une énième notification. Il deverouilla son portable, son sourire qu'il estimait charmant - mais qui ressemblait plutôt à celui d'un homme avec un grand imperméable et des bonbons posté devant une camionnette - fixé jusqu'aux oreilles. Il n'avait reçu que des éloges telles que "cette chanson manquait cruellement à ma vie" ou "un chef d'oeuvre" (à part de ces abrutis d'Aziraphale et de Crowley mais ça ne comptait pas) et cela l'emplissait de fierté (Gabriel ne connaissait malheureusement pas vraiment le principe du second degré ni des trolls). Cette fois-ci ce n'était pas un commentaire mais un message privé :

Crowley4004 : GABRIEL ENFOIRÉ ! RETIRE TOUT DE SUITE TON LIKE DE MON COMMENTAIRE, JE SUIS DÉJÀ DAMNÉ JE N'AI ABSOLUMENT PAS BESOIN DE ÇA EN PLUS !

ET METS EN UN À AZIRAPHALE OU JE VIENS TE VOIR POUR TE PENDRE PAR TES COUILLES ÉTHÉRÉES, IL PENSE T'AVOIR VEXÉ ET IL EST AFFLIGÉ (EN PLUS D'ÊTRE COMPLÉMENT TRAUMA À CAUSE DE TON HORREUR) JE NE TOLERERAI PAS DE VOIR SA MINE TRISTE DEUX MINUTES DE PLUS. PAS QUE J'AI DE L'AFFECTION POUR LUI HEIN, ÇA GACHE JUSTE LE PAYSAGE

Un endroit où il est interdit de lécher les murs :

Au milieu du vacarme de l'enfer Beelzebub cria

"Eh les gars ! Venez écouter cette merde !"

Et c'est ainsi qu'une fois de plus les démons prouvèrent que s'ils savaient danser, ils le faisaient désastreusement, ajoutant leurs mouvement sur le chant de Gabriel, créant une image qui aurait probablement déclenché l'armagedon si celui-ci n'avait pas été évité par un ange et un démon incompétents.


End file.
